In an electrophotographic modular printing machine of known type, for example, the NexPress 2100 printer manufactured by NexPress Solutions, Inc., of Rochester, N.Y., color toner images are made sequentially in a plurality of color imaging modules arranged in tandem, and the toner images are successively electrostatically transferred to a receiver member adhered to a transport web moving through the modules. Commercial machines of this type typically employ intermediate transfer members in the respective modules for the transfer to the receiver member of individual color separation toner images. Of course, in other electrostatographic printers, each color separation toner image is directly transferred to a receiver member.
Electrostatographic printers having a three, four, or more color (multicolor) capability are known to also provide an additional toner depositing assembly for depositing clear toner. The provision of a clear toner overcoat to a color print is desirable for providing protection of the print from fingerprints and reducing certain visual artifacts. However, a clear toner overcoat will add cost and may reduce color gamut of the print; thus, it is desirable to provide for operator/user selection to determine whether or not a clear toner overcoat will be applied to the entire print. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,783, issued on Aug. 10, 1993, in the name of Yee S. Ng, it is noted that in lieu of providing a uniform layer of clear toner, a layer that varies inversely according to heights of the toner stacks may be used instead as a compromise approach to establishing even toner stack heights. As is known, the respective color toners are deposited one upon the other at respective locations on the receiver member and the height of a respective color toner stack is the sum of the toner contributions of each respective color and provides the print with a more even or uniform gloss. In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/062,972, filed on Feb. 22, 2005, in the names of Yee S. Ng et al., a method is disclosed of forming a print having a multicolor image supported on a receiver member wherein a multicolor toner image is formed on the receiver member by toners of at least three different colors of toner pigments which form various combinations of color at different pixel locations on the receiver member to form the multicolor toner image thereon; forming a clear toner overcoat upon the multicolor toner image, the clear toner overcoat being deposited as an inverse mask; pre-fusing the multicolor toner image and clear toner overcoat to the receiver member to at least tack the toners forming the multicolor toner image and the clear toner overcoat; and subjecting the clear toner overcoat and the multicolor toner image to heat and pressure using a belt fuser to provide an improved color gamut and gloss to the image. The inverse masks, the pre-fusing conditions, and the belt fuser set points can be optimized based on receiver member types to maximize the color gamut. However, due to the significant change in the color gamut, new color profiles will need to be built for each receiver member used to obtain the desired color.
The present invention recognizes that rebuilding color profiles for each receiver member used based on the process described above is a costly approach. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that can make use of a few generic color profiles and provide a generic inverse mask based on receiver member characteristics that gives reasonable color accuracy for receiver members used with improved color gamut and gloss without having to rebuild color profiles for all receiver members.